Not Pretty Enough
by Keiraluvsdeidara
Summary: Ryuichi realizes Shuichi will never love him the way Shuichi loves Eiri Yuki. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I Keira do not own anything related to Gravitation although I do say Sparkly alot! I also do not own the song Not Pretty Enough. If I did I would have a lot of money and I would totally get my video game system. Oh this does have more to do with the Anime rather than the manga. Except for the kiss in Gravitation EX.

**Start Story NOW!**

Ryuichi Sakuma looked at his watch. It had been only five minutes since Shuichi Shindou had left with his boyfriend famous romance author Eiri Yuki. Ryuichi Let out a sigh and stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked to his home. Ryuichi loved Shuichi more than anything. Even more than Mr. Bear and that was very hard for him to love anyone more than his pink bunny. Ryuichi put the key in the lock to his front door and turned the key, unlocking his home. The place he was free to be himself. Alone. All alone. Another sigh escaped the child like rockstar's mouth as he walked in the house. 'Why does Shuichi not like me the way he likes Yuki?' Ryuichi thought walking into the kitchen.

Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me

On the Refrigerator was the pictures Ryuichi and Shuichi had drawn. "Sparkly. We had so much fun." Ryuichi said to nobody in particular. Walking over to the picture he noticed a magazine article of him and Shuichi. The pink hair homosexual was so cute. Ryuichi couldn't take it he loved the boy so much. But it was obvious that he would never love him back. Ryuichi continued out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs that led to a second story.

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough  
I try as hard as I can

He had been trying so hard to be with Shuichi but it was like nothing he did phased the Bad Luck lead singer. "Why would he love me?" Ryuichi asked himself as he walked up the stairs. Looking in a mirror he examined himself completely. "Okay. Why Shuichi, Am I not handsome enough for you?" a tear rolled down Ryuichi Sakuma's face. "Do I cry too much?" He remembered back to a time when they were playing. He tried to make Shuichi laugh. That is why he acted that way to make him laugh "Don't I make you laugh?"

Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me

Ryuichi now completely in tears went into his room and opened a balcony. He was seriously considering suicide at this point. Nittle Grasper didn't need him. It was also obvious that Shuichi didn't need him either. Nobody needed Ryuichi Sakuma. Looking down Ryuichi saw a street with people walking by. 'What are they going to think when they see rock god Ryuichi Sakuma jump to his death in front of them?' Ryuichi thought.

I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's  
real  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
I try as hard as I can

Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me

"Why do you see right through me, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked the sky. He was hoping the heavens would take his final question to the ears of the pink haired boy. Ryuichi now standing on the balcony jumped doing a swan dive toward the concrete below.

Why do you see,  
Why do you see,  
Why do you see right through me.

Why do you see,  
Why do you see,  
Why do you see right through me.

Why do you see,  
Why do you see,  
Why do you see right through me.

Why do you see,  
Why do you see,  
Why do you see right through me.

A pink haired boy by the name of Shuichi Shindou was walking down the street at this point. He had just gotten back from breaking up with his boyfriend Eiri Yuki. He needed to tell Ryuichi his best friend next to Hiro. Hiro of course was not in town and at his girlfriend's. 'How am I going to tell Ryuichi I love him?' Shuichi said standing for a second to scratch his head. Shuichi looked up and saw Ryuichi jump from the balcony of his bedroom. "Ryuichi!" Shuichi yelled catching the brown haired older male.

"Why the fuck did you catch me Shuichi? Are you stupid or something?" Ryuichi yelled at the boy. Ryuichi stood up from the ground and wiped the dirt off his shirt.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Yuki." Shuichi told him smiling rubbing the back of his pink hair. "How could I do that if you were flat on the road like a pancake?"

"Why does this matter to me? It isn't like you broke up with him for me?" Ryuichi said throwing a rock on the ground.

"Actually that is where you are wrong. I love you Ryuichi Sakuma. Since the day you kissed me I knew one day me and Yuki would end and me and you would begin."

"You are kidding me." Ryuichi said turning to walk away.

"I am not! Look if you don't want to be my boyfriend that is fine but..."Shuichi couldn't finish his sentence. The lips of a brown haired rockstar where on his.

"Why did you see right through me?" Ryuichi asked hugging Shuichi.

-end-

**AN**: How did you like this story? I like this alot more than my 'Learning to Live story' I may discontinue that one. Anyway **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE...REVIEW**.


End file.
